Pleasing  his  mistress
by stardiva
Summary: this  is  part  of  Crazycatt71 uni thank  you for  letting  me  play  in  your  universe  CRazy  i  hope  you  like  it.


"Owen, come here." Happily Owen trotted over to where his mistress lay on her couch. He stood in front of her. "Kneel." she commanded. He knelt before her, She was clad in a short red satin robe which showed off her beautiful long sleek legs. He could also see her pubic hair peaking out from under it. He watched as she fondled herself. Despite the fact that he was wearing a cock ring ( which he never took off unless his mistress wished it) he felt himself getting hard.

But that was nothing compared to the burning feeling his entrance had. He had to close his eyes to the tormented pleasure as his entrance throbed wantingly. How he longed to put his fingers up his hole and fuck them. But Tosh , his mistress had not told him he could . He could only obey her wishes. He was naked but for his cock ring. It was how she like him. He was her pretty boy, Her favorite sex toy.

He knelt before her waiting reached down and stroked his cock causing him to moan in pleasure. She then stood up and leaned down and undid the robe, she only exposed one of her breasts. She caressed her nipple bringing it to a hard point. She leaned over him, putting it over his dry mouth. "Open and Hands at your sides." she commanded, She then placed the harden nipple in Owen's eager opened mouth.

She spoke "Suck, but no hands." He obeyed her, sucking the nipple eagerly. He kept his hands and arms at his side. He felt her hands running through his hair ,then up and down his bare neck as she sighed contently at the sucking. "Thats my pretty boy. He is such a good boy. His mistress loves her pretty boy. yes she does yes she does." And, Owen thought to himself." how he loved his mistress. How he loved pleasing her .Whatever his mistress wished of him he would do.

Tosh yanked his head back causing him to release her nipple. "Stop." she stood up and adjusted her robe so that it covered the breast she had exposed. "Stand." she ordered. He rose to his feet, she took hold of his now hard cock and stroked it roughly. she spoke " You are my good boy aren't you." He answered "Yes mistress." the stroking became more gentle " Do you love your Mistress. Do you adore her?" He smiled "Yes mistress. I adore her."Smiling at this, Tosh released him and went over to her end table and opened the drawer and she rumaged through it untill she found what she was looking for.

Tosh then picked up the item and drew it out and closed the drawer . Owen's eyes widened as he saw what it was. In his mistress's hands was the fake horse cock Tosh had boughten at their last "Toy"shopping trip. He shuddered, as Tosh fingered longed for her to shove it in him and fuck him with it. She hadn;t yet, He hoped tonight would be the night she would .

Tosh spoke"Down on all fours. Ass Up." she commanded Owen did as he was told and waited. He felt her stroke his aching hole with the fake cock, which cause him to let out a squeal of pleasure. He smiled as she ran her hands over his bare ass. "Are you ready my good boy?" He nodded, he knew she wasn't going to prepare him . She wanted his body to accept the cock, he did not care if he was prepared or not. Owen was eager for it. He had been since the day she had bought the giant Horse cock. They had both impressed by the size of it. ( please see the series of stories written by the one the only Crazycatt71 that I have dubbed her Mistress Tosh and her pet stories.)

Tosh had asked him what he would do if she mounted him and shoved the giant cock up his ass. To which he had replied "Whatever my mistress wanted." He had also teased her about it. She had told him that he was her stallion. which he had asked her if he was her stallion did that mean he could use the Horse cock on her. His punishiment for his outburst that day, had been her putting the cock away in the end table and not using it when they got home that afternoon.( see Crazy's story Toy shopping.)

Now Owen heard her whisper "Now, when this enters you , you will not scream out . You may squeal but you may not scream. Squealing is the only noise you may make as it enters you. Do you understand me , my pretty boy?" She ran her hand down his bare back and his bare ass.

Owen nodded, longing for the aching of his entrance hole to be stop. He suddenly felt the tip of the fake cock enter his body. He let out a small squeal as he felt Tosh pinch his ass at the same moment. With each thrust of that cock in to his body that his mistress gave it, his squeal grew louder. A pleasurable pain tore through him. Tosh gave the horse cock one final thrust and left it in Owen's ass. "Stand ." He did so, as he did, he adjusted his ass around the cock. It felt wonderfully tight.

Tosh attacted the cocks harness to Owen's Cock ring . She pointed to her day bed "On your back." As he lay his ass down, it caused the Fake cock in his ass to go deeper. A loud squeal filled the room as Tosh then straddled his body and brought her self down on his cock. She then rode him fast and hard. She then removed her robe and it fell to the floor .Again she rode him fast and hard. She also squeezed his nipples roughly,making them stand at attention.

Tosh sighed as she rode him as Owen rested his hands on her ass. Owen squealed as he was fucked by his mistress and the fake cock that was still in his ass. Tosh then unfasted the ring "Come fast and hard. Again you may only squeal. But you will do it loudly." Squealing in pleasure as he pounded in to her ,Owen filled her body with his cum. His hands pushed her down on him as he did. As she had order him, he did not scream, he only squeal as his cum filled her. She pinched his ass " Mistress know her pretty boy can come faster then that. Come for her fast and hard. Now."She pinched his ass again. With a loud high pitch squeal Owen came harder and faster then he could ever remember doing in his life.

Tosh smiled down at him and stroked his face lovingly " Thats my pretty boy. Mistress knew he could do it." She rode him for a few more minutes, as his remaining come entered her body. Again he felt the Horse cock enter his body deeper then he had ever thought possible.

He felt the most pleasurable pain course through his body. His cock still in his mistress's body and he still had the Horse cock up his ass. As the last of Owen's orgasim tore through his body, Tosh gave a cry of pleasure then commanded "Stop." She refastened his cock ring then got up put her robe back on.

Tosh then. went back over to her couch and lay on it . She then motioned for him to come to her. He went to her on his knees." Lay on your stomach." he lay down on the floor beside the couch . Tosh then closed her eyes and put her hand on the base of the Cock that was still in his ass. As Tosh lay on the couch , her eyes closed. She gave the Horse cock gentle little pushes with her fingertips. this caused the cock to hit Owen's prostate.

As it did, he gave little squeals. She smiled "You are my pretty little pony." At one point Owen looked over his shoulder and saw that his mistress was asleep. He smiled to him self. He got up and covered her with a blanket. He then went back to his spot on the floor. He made it so her hand was back on the base of the Horse cock. He made him self comfortable on the floor where he lie, His ass tighting around the Horse cock .

He knew it was in his ass for the night. He didn't care, it was what his mistress wanted. In her slumber, she gave the horse cock one final push. His ass tightened around the cock as he smiled as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Happy in the knowledge that he had once again pleased his mistress.

ok not sure about this one.

this is for my Crazy Cat. ( you are still the crazist kitty. Hope i did mistress tosh and her pet justice.) hope this helps this find your muse.

please review.( This bunnie wouldn't let me go,)


End file.
